moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tex
"I'd rather it be dangerous than boring." From his humble origins in Westfall, this gunslinging opportunist has set out to pursue his thirst for adventure. History Tex's origins are a mystery even to himself. Legend has it that he was found in a bush on the side of the road by an elderly couple on their way to Moonbrook, completely unharmed by wild coyotes or rattlesnakes. He had only a blanket with his initials sewn into the fabric: T-E-X. And so, they decided to name him just that. The couple brought the child home and raised him in a provincial lifestyle, barely able to keep mouths fed with the meager income made from their tanning and leatherworking business. Tex was expected to work at an early age, learning the family trade as he tended to chores. When Tex started school around the age of six, he met Kimble, his first childhood friend. After school, Tex came over to Kimble's farm and helped her father work on harvesting machinery. By the time he was twelve, Tex had already learned quite a bit about engineering. Tragically, within the course of a month, a plague had swept across Westfall. The epidemic claimed the lives of Tex's foster parents and made Kimble's father become extremely sick. A priest from Stormwind managed to save his life, much to Kimble's admiration. Shortly thereafter, Kimble decided to leave Westfall to train as a priestess. Tex was briefly in the care of Kimble's father until the young boy was employed by a wealthy businessman in Stormwind. The businessman's daughter, Vhaerys, became close friends with Tex. Vhaerys' father was impressed by Tex's attitude and hard work ethic, making him decide to adopt Tex and pay for the rest of his education. Grateful for the opportunity, Tex studied hard while not working for his keep. When he reached the age of eighteen, Tex was enrolled in a military academy. Misfortune struck him again, however, when Vhaerys' father fell terminally ill. Tending to the father on his deathbed, Tex made a promise to his benefactor that he'd finish his training and look after Vhaerys for the rest of his life. A few months later, Vhaerys inherited her father's legacy, and Tex became her personal protector. Vhaerys, seeking independence from Tex and the power to protect herself, hired a private trainer to teacher her the subtle ways of combat. While Vhaerys trained, Tex was conscripted to battle the Horde in the Hillsbrad Foothills. He arrived in Southshore and charged with defending the town from the Forsaken. Tex's first taste of war was not as glorious as tales back at home made it out to be. In spite of his valiance, the town was overrun. He witnessed the atrocities of war firsthand as innocent civilians were slain by the diabolical undead and their chemical weapons. Tex was critically injured during battle, and would have perished if not for the heroic actions of a veteran named Chadd. Chadd pulled Tex from the jaws of death and sent him back to Stormwind for medical treatment. Southshore fell to the Forsaken, a bitter defeat that would remain stuck in Tex's craw for the rest of his days. To make matters worse, Tex returned to Stormwind only to be framed for a crime he didn't commit. Without a lawyer on his side, the young man was thrown into the Stockades. While in prison, Tex became friends with his cellmate, a Gilnean rogue named Lazarus. The two looked out for each other during their confinement, but only temporarily. When Vhaerys discovered Tex's fate, she purchased his bail and set him free. Tex returned to Westfall as Vhaerys continued her training, living as a bachelor in a small homestead along the southern coast. Recently, Kimble has finished her training as a priestess and returned to Westfall to reunite with Tex. After witnessing what had befallen their old town of Moonbrook, the two pledged to restore it. However, their plans would soon change... Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rangers